


I Believed I Loved You

by English_Pingviini



Series: Nordics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: ' "Lukas please..." whispered Mathias hoping that Lukas could understand. '





	I Believed I Loved You

The house was silent. So eerily silent that the residents inside were on edge. In particular Lukas was the most tense. Biting his tongue to stop himself from spouting out another insult. Honestly he never wanted it to be this way. It upset him so much when he and his beloved had fights. 

In his cynical state, he had his back turned to Mathias who looked too calm for such a situation. Lukas couldn’t hold back the tears. “Where did I go wrong?” he asked voice wavering. The Norwegian was the first to break the silence. He received no reply just cold silence. 

“Tell me Mathias! Where did I go wrong? I can fix it.” Lukas begged Mathias to enlighten him on his mistakes. Mathias huffed. “You can’t fix something that wasn’t your fault.” responded Mathias in annoyance. Lukas followed after him as he left the kitchen. 

Three other males watched on in confusion. “Mathias please.” said Lukas. He wasn’t sure what he was pleading for but he knew that this relationship might be over. Leaning on the door frame, he watched Mathias with panic stricken eyes. 

“Wait! What are you doing?” asked Lukas swallowing the lump in his throat. His voice was unusually quiet and his heart seemed like it was hurting. Mathias laughed bitterly. The older of the two couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m packing.” retorted the Danish man simply. Lukas sniffed. “No you can’t do that.” he started trying to find a way to make his lover stay. 

“And why can’t I?” asked Mathias in a strop. Lukas was still. His tongue could find a way to move around the words he so desperately wanted to say. Again Mathias laughed at this. He wasn’t even sorry about this. There was nothing there for him. Nothing to feel sorry about. 

Mathias shook his head. “If you think that we can just go on a date and I’ll suddenly be all over you again then you’re wrong. Like I said earlier. You can’t fix something that wasn’t your fault.” ranted Mathias as he zipped up his suitcase. It was time to go back to his own home in Denmark where he belonged. 

“What do you mean?” asked Lukas confused. The fast beating of his heart drowned out all other sounds. His hands trembled with nervousness with what Mathias meant. “I DON’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE.” shouted Mathias getting in out there once and for all. 

Lukas trembled in his spot. How could this be? Their relationship was going well. He was going to ask Mathias to marry him. The shout was louder than Mathias had anticipated. The three who were downstairs had heard it in perfect clarity. When Mathias finally looked at Lukas’ face. He didn’t see the cool and collected Norwegian. 

He saw a tear ridden face and a trembling teen in his place. The 23 year old knew that this relationship was never going to be a good one. Those deep blue eyes reflected his angered face and he almost broke at the sight. The 19 year old at least deserved to have a hug. Reaching out to the other, he cursed himself for shouting, for his lover flinched. 

“You don’t love me?” asked the Norwegian. The question was riddled with hiccups and sniffles. The tears wouldn’t stop. Mathias didn’t know how to stop them without making it worse. “Lukas please…” whispered Mathias hoping that Lukas could understand. Lukas left the room trying to stop himself from sobbing. 

Picking up the suitcase, he sighed and walked downstairs. There he saw and heard Lukas crying. The first time he had heard him cry and it was his fault. It was a strange feeling that burrowed itself into his heart. One that was heavy and made his heart sink. Seeing Lukas crying into his brother’s jumper and Emil comforting him was something that he didn’t expect to see. 

“I’m leaving now.” announced Mathias. He received a sneer from Tino and a glare from Emil. Berwald and Tino stood up and ushered Mathias out of the house. They didn’t stick around long since they too left for their own homes. Mathias stood there in the snow staring at the house that he had so many pleasant memories of. 

Now it seemed dull and guilt consumed him. Through the window he could clearly see the Norwegian still crying. Looking down at his feet, Mathias turned and started to walk away. 

The sorry that was on his lips died before they could reach the other.


End file.
